Fotográfica
by nah s. black
Summary: Oneshot. Certas coisas, não era como se ela pudesse esquecer.


**Fotográfica**. V/T.

Victoire acordou tão assustada que teve certeza que seu coração nunca tinha batido tão rápido antes. Os fios loiros grudaram em seu rosto e, irritada, ela afastou-os dali. Droga. O sono já tinha ido embora completamente, como se ela nem tivesse deitado naquela noite. Tudo por causa daquela maldita chuva cheia de trovões. Olhou para o pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira – uma hora da manhã.

Ela saltou da cama com o cuidado de não fazer muito barulho para não acordar Lily e Rose, que dormiam em colchões no chão – bem, se elas não haviam acordado com os trovões ainda, realmente... Ouviu um rangido leve e seus pés descalços alcançaram o chão com leveza. Victoire desviou das silhuetas ressonantes das primas e saiu pelo corredor.

Ah, a Toca era _tão_ silenciosa à noite. Completamente diferente de qualquer outra hora do dia, ainda mais nos feriados. Aquilo lhe deu uma espécie de paz, embora uns trovões ensaiassem em algum lugar no céu lá fora muito, muito longe.

Ela entrou no banheiro com o estado de espírito melhorado e sorriu para o próprio reflexo no espelho. Então, tinha herdado o sangue _veela_ das gerações passadas. Seu rosto tinha traços inconfundíveis e delicados, nem mesmo gigantes olhos verdes denunciavam um rastrinho de Weasley em seu sangue – eles eram avelãs. Bem, ela agradecia por toda aquela genética favorável e amava ter cabelos diferentes no meio de todos aqueles ruivos. A sua personalidade era a herança deles, com certeza. Mas aquele corpo escultural tinha um defeito que só alguém como ela podia reclamar: meio que afastava caras _legais_. Como se ela fosse só uma forma. Vazia. Ela resmungou baixinho alguma coisa para si mesma enquanto olhava para o próprio pijama de verão, o short amarelo muito curto e a blusa branca cheia de florzinhas. Aquilo deixava muito do seu corpo à mostra.

Victoire não deixou aquele pensamento afetar o bom humor repentino. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, com a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir mais um instante sequer. Penteou os cabelos e prendeu-os em um rabo de cavalo.

O corredor estava escuro, mas estava tão acostumada com aquelas noites que não ficava mais especulando situações assustadoras e dramáticas. Principalmente porque tinha com que se distrair. Melhor, com quem.

Deu um sorriso torto enquanto descia a escada giratória e, pela visão periférica, percebeu o corte de uma sombra na parede, iluminada pela lareira. Teddy estava de costas, jogado na poltrona, e não se virou quando ela alcançou o último degrau, para falar:

- Achei que conseguiria esta noite, Vicky.

- Não, mas eu consegui mais tempo que você. – ela foi até a cozinha e deu uma espiada pela janela.

Apoiada na mesa, ela fez uma expressão desolada com o tempo lá fora. Aquelas chuvas de verão eram terríveis para o seu sono. E para os de Teddy também. Desde pequenos, nunca haviam conseguido dormir em noites tempestuosas. Victoire culpava os trovões, idiotas e altos demais para seu sono sensível. Teddy nunca havia culpado nada – ele ainda estava tentando insistir que aquela falta de sono era apenas... Energia demais. _Humpf, garotos_, ela pensou, indo até a sala e se jogando no sofá ao lado dele.

- Então, está falando comigo, agora?

Ela teve um flash muito rápido. Estava acontecendo algo com eles, de uns tempos para cá. Algo que ela não havia previsto e não sabia como evitar. Estavam mais próximos do que nunca, na escola ou em qualquer lugar, e as conversas estavam profundas e reflexivas – mas estavam brigando como nunca haviam feito, pelos motivos mais idiotas. E de repente as ofensas começaram realmente a ofendê-la. Vicky achava uma besteira se doer com aquilo, mas não era como se ela _controlasse._ A última briga feia deles havia sido em Hogwarts antes do feriado de Páscoa, quando Vicky estava saindo com Tracer Flinch e de repente Teddy apareceu, furioso, e armou um escândalo.

_- Protegendo você!_

_- Ah, sim, Teddy, do seu amigo! Francamente, qual é o seu problema_?_ – a voz dela ecoou por todo o corredor vazio._

_Teddy passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos cor de fogo._

_- Eu não sei! Devia ter deixado ele te levar pra alguma sala e fazer o que quisesse com você, não é_?

_- Eu sei o que eu faço com a minha vida e eu sei que o que fosse acontecer EU SABERIA QUE ERA CERTO!_

_- Vocês não vão fazer algo além de amassos pelos corredores, priminha._

_Victoire sentiu uma raiva explodir dentro de si. Não estava sequer pensando nisso. Ah, sinceramente_?_ Tracer não era o garoto mais atraente de toda Hogwarts – alguns ganhavam sem piedade. Mas não era como se Teddy tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso._

_- E se eu quiser_?_ – ela provocou, abaixando a voz._

_Teddy tremeu._

_- Não vou deixar acabar com a sua reputação. Ou com o que resta dela._

_- COMO É_?

_- Bem, não é como se você fosse a garota mais santa de Hogwarts, sabe..._

_- E QUE DIABO VOCÊ TEM A VER_?_ – foi a ultima coisa que ela berrou antes de sair pelo corredor, voltar para o dormitório da Corvinal e chorar de raiva e vergonha._

- É uma situação especial, querido.

Vicky esticou a cabeça no sofá para olhá-lo. Teddy sorriu de volta. Ele tinha olhos azuis claro e cabelos negros, espalhados para todo lado. De vez em quando eles estavam multicoloridos, ou de alguma cor realmente estranha, mas isso era quando ele era pequeno – o Ted de dezessete anos controlava os impulsos para mudar o próprio corpo constantemente, bem diferente do Ted criança, que ninguém reconhecia antes dele dizer quem era.

A memória fotográfica de Vicky relampejou e imediatamente uma lembrança antiga correu como um filme.

_Ela estava escondida atrás de uma mesa de aniversário, cheia de doces de abóbora e outras coisas que ela não gostava. Espiava por cima da superfície um garoto de cabelos azul berrante e olhos roxos, meio gordinho, planejando alguma coisa atrás de uma moitinha verde. Ela sabia que era Teddy porque ela o havia visto se transformar._

_Victoire passou por baixo da mesa, ignorando o grito de sua mãe de que sujaria o vestido de babados novo, e correu até o garoto._

_- Hey, estranho! – gritou._

_Ted deu um pulo e, enquanto se virava, seus cabelos mudaram de cor com uma rapidez incrível, passando entre todos os tons berrantes que podiam existir, até que voltaram ao preto normal. Ele deu um grito e depois fez uma careta feia._

_- Victoire! Já disse que odeio levar sustos, droga._

_- É divertido ver você sem o controle das cores – ela riu alegre – E não me chame mais de Victoire._

_Ted a olhou, confuso._

_- O quê_?

- _É, mamãe me deixou mudar meu nome ontem._

_Ele deu uma risada alta e empinou o queixo, arrogante._

_- Então como eu devo te chamar agora_?

_- Princesa Fiona Yummi._

_Ele ficou meio sério, embora um brilho estranho estivesse em seus olhos azuis límpidos. Os originais. Os preferidos de Vicky._

_- Está falando sério_?

_Vicky sorriu._

_- Não é um nome _demais?

_- Ahm, não sei não, Vicky. Por que mudou_?

_- É divertido, diferente e ninguém tem um igual._

_Ted coçou a nuca. Ele era um garoto cumprido e magrelo, e sua camiseta do time de Quadribol que o tio Harry dera estava larga._

_- Ok, eu quero mudar o meu nome também. – falou._

_- Invejoso. Qual é o seu nome agora_?

_- Saco de merda._

_Vicky arregalou os olhos e espremeu um riso._

_- Sabe, se você tiver dificuldade de lembrar, é só se lembrar de um grande... e fedido, saco de... cocô._

_- Urght, Teddy – ela grunhiu – quer dizer, Saco._

_- Isso. Primeiro nome, Saco, segundo nome, Merda._

_Vicky segurou-se para não rir._

_- E por que escolheu esse nome_?

_- Porque é divertido, diferente e ninguém tem um igual._

_- Hey, Ted! – a tia Gina se aproximava, os cabelos ruivos muito respectivos dos Weasley brilhando no sol da tarde – Vicky! Onde se meteram_?_ Cristo, você é o garoto mais lindo do mundo quando está com os cabelos normais, meu querido. Vamos, está na hora do bolo!_

_- Por que não me apresenta para a tia Gina, senhorita Yummi_?

_Victoire riu baixinho._

_- Er, tia, esse é o meu amigo. Ele costumava se chamar Ted Lupin, mas decidiu mudar o nome dele._

_A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa._

_- E qual é o nome dele agora, Yummi_? –_ brincou, cruzando os braços._

_- Saco de Merda! – os dois gritaram juntos._

_- Merlin, só vocês dois, mesmo... vamos logo! Só faltam vocês..._

_Ela foi indo na frente. Vicky olhou para Teddy com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Não fica bravo, mas... eu preferia quando o seu nome era Ted Lupin._

_- Ok, eu posso me acostumar com ele de novo. Também gostava do seu nome de antes. – ele ainda ria._

_- Oi, eu sou de novo a Victoire Weasley. Prazer._

_- Ted. Ted Lupin. As pessoas aqui me chamam de Teddy. – eles deram as mãos, e de repente, o garoto sorriu mais largamente – Por que não muda seu nome para Victoire Lupin_?_ Soa bonito._

_Ela revirou os olhos e começou a andar para onde os parentes estavam._

_- Dã! É como se fôssemos casados!_

_Teddy riu e a lembrança se dissolveu._

- Hey. – o Teddy de dezessete anos a chamava – você está fazendo aquilo de novo.

- Aquilo? – ela perguntou, saindo do transe e virando a cabeça para ele de novo – Aquilo o quê?

- Essa expressão pensativa – ele murmurou – De quando está lembrando de alguma coisa.

- Eu estou mesmo. – ela deu de ombros.

- E o que é?

- Não te interessa, Ted.

- Se não inter...

- Cala a boca.

- Uau, porque eu esperaria alguma coisa mais gentil?

- Por exemplo?

- "Oh, querido Ted Lupin, eu estava recordando coisas que a minha inteligência super dotada desenterra, tenho certeza que você vai rir de mim se eu te contar."

Ela revirou os olhos para a voz afeminada que ele fez e desviou os olhos para a lareira.

- Qual é, Vicky... Estamos sem o que fazer. Bem que você podia usar isso pra nos divertir um pouco.

- Ah, Teddy, já te falei um trilhão de vezes que me dá dor de cabeça forçar.

- E daí? É pra isso que servem remédios, docinho.

- Você ainda está falando? Patético.

- Só... Umazinha.

- Ok. Eu estava me lembrando do dia em que falamos sobre mudar os nossos nomes. – contou, sentindo o rosto corar.

Aquilo era o diabo. Por que estava _corando_ na presença de Teddy Lupin? Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que lhe contava uma lembrança. Tinha alguma coisa estranha. Talvez fosse... talvez fosse depois _daquela noite._

_Teddy estava perto. Muito perto. Tão perto quanto nunca esteve. O nariz dele roçava o dela e mandava ondas de calor pelo seu corpo todo. Nunca havia se sentido assim. Devia ser a bebida, alterando completamente sua maneira de sentir. Porque estava tão forte._

_As mãos dele estavam em suas costelas, acariciando e puxando-a para mais perto, como se fosse bem possível. Ao seu redor as pessoas dançavam, a maioria mais pra lá do que pra cá, e vários casaisinhos se enroscavam pelos cantos do salão de festas. E os dois ali, completamente bêbados, prestes a se beijar. Insanos._

_- Você sabe que a gente não pode fazer isso, não sabe_?_ – ela sussurrou perto da boca dele. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante._

_Na pressa para que ele escutasse, se aproximou mais e as bocas se colaram. Seu corpo todo foi atingido por um choque inebriante. Teddy sentiu também – apertou a sua cintura e não afastou os lábios dos dela._

_- Victoire... – ele começou, a boca colada na dela – Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer._

_Vicky não se conteve e inclinou-se, tomou os lábios inferiores dele, mordendo-os. Por que diabo havia feito aquilo_?_ A maldita bebida. Estava forte demais. Estava mandando mensagens estranhas por seu corpo, ordenando-a a agarrá-lo como nunca havia feito em seus quinze anos de vida, porque aquilo era certo – e ela realmente deixou a bebida tomar conta de seus sentidos. Teddy correspondeu da mesma maneira fogosa e incessante. Aquilo não podia parar... não podia. Era estranho. Mas era simplesmente... forte demais._

O seu rosto ardeu. Maldito whisky de fogo. As pessoas não diziam que o whisky não deixava lembrar muitas coisas no dia seguinte? Porque não acontecia com ela? Se bem que não era como se conseguisse _esquecer._ Alguma coisa em seu cérebro havia nascido com uma mutação genial e aguçou totalmente a sua memória fotográfica. Era capaz de lembrar-se de fatos com os detalhes mais bobos. E aquela memória em especial não parecia sair de sua cabeça durante toda a semana até este dia nebuloso e idiota.

No dia seguinte à festa em que eles haviam passado da conta na bebida, Teddy agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Certamente ele esqueceu, foi o que ela pensou, ou preferiu não lembrar. Porque ele estava novamente de mãos dadas com Melissa Grooper, sua _tiete_, e agiu normalmente com Vicky, embora às vezes estivesse parecendo com vontade de dizer algo.

- E agora o que é? – ele a despertou mais uma vez.

- Nada. – grunhiu, afundando no sofá.

- Estava lembrando da briga, não é? – ele perguntou, ligeiramente receoso – Hey, eu... ah, que droga.

Vicky o olhou divertido.

- Está tentando se desculpar?

- Você aceitaria?

- Depende.

- Do que?

- Do que você vai me dar em troca.

- Hei! As pessoas geralmente perdoam porque tem um coração bom.

Victoire riu. Era divertido vê-lo constrangido – não era realmente comum.

Ela tornou a fitar a lareira sem responder. Um trovão soou bem ao longe, e ela se encolheu mais. A chuva parecia eterna, tamborilando no telhado. Abraçou os joelhos e estreitou os olhos avelãs para o fogo.

- Por que... Por que tem agido assim, Ted? – perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Assim como?

- Como um idiota, com Tracer e tudo.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Nós vamos fazer isso de novo?

- Eu só queria saber. Nós estávamos bem antes.

Ted ficou calado.

O fogo pareceu interessante para Vicky, e ela se distraiu com as labaredas. Algo esquentou dentro dela e a presença de Teddy na poltrona ao lado foi mais marcante que nunca.

Desconfiou que nunca saberia da resposta. Afinal, ele era Teddy Lupin. Ela o conhecia muito bem.

E odiava que aquele clima estranho se instalasse. Aquilo era ridículo. Eles eram amigos desde quando, _sempre_? E uma noite de festa inebriante e quente, algumas brigas sem motivo pelos corredores, algumas discussões idiotas e alguns elogios potencializados e ali estavam eles, agindo como desconhecidos.

- Eu vou tentar dormir.

Victoire ergueu o pescoço para espiá-lo.

- Não seja idiota. Você nunca consegue. Nem eu.

- Eu tenho o direito de tentar, não? – ele falou, e levantou-se do sofá.

Teddy se espreguiçou demoradamente, e por um segundo Vicky se esqueceu de desviar os olhos dos seus ombros fortes e dos músculos cheios dos braços que apertavam na camisa de dormir. E por um segundo também deixou sua mente traí-la e começou a se lembrar da sensação de estar nos braços dele.

_Forte. E quente. Como uma paixão incontrolável, e se ela não soubesse que aquilo era por causa do wkisky, poderia descobrir sentimentos bem mais fortes do que pensava. Os lábios dele devoravam os dela com urgência, e, quando mordeu os inferiores, ela foi bem capaz de pensar que ouviu um gemido vir do fundo da garganta dele. As mãos grandes e fortes tocavam tudo o que alcançavam, e as de Vicky apertavam seus ombros, costas, braços e se perdiam nos cabelos negros – ou ela achava que estavam dessa cor. Estava muito ciente do corpo dele todo colado ao dela, tentando puxá-la cada vez para mais perto, e essa era a única sensação... A melhor._

- Não vai me desejar boa noite? – Vicky percebeu que ele estava bem na sua frente, com aquela pose descontraída.

Ela levantou do sofá e se aproximou, mandando ver em palavrões que pensou nem existir, e beijou a bochecha dele rapidamente, sem olhar nos olhos azuis. Aquilo era meio tentador depois daquelas lembranças. Por um instante ele pousou a mão na cintura dela e Victoire suspirou enquanto se afastava, chateada por estar sendo deixada sozinha.

Em três segundos Teddy tinha sumido escadaria acima. Deixando Vicky sozinha com as lembranças. E os trovões. Normalmente, seria capaz de se distrair com qualquer coisa e evitar que as enxurradas de memórias a afogassem – mas em dias como aquele, lembranças daquela noite voltavam sem o menor pudor. Estressante. Vicky tentava invocar lembranças das viagens com seus pais, dos almoços com parentes, das conversas francas e secretas com as amigas. Então, um fio puxava seu pensamento para ele. Madison lhe dizendo que Teddy a estava encarando de um jeito estranho depois que ela saiu de uma sala vazia com Tracer. Kate rindo escandalosamente, dizendo que ela estava parecendo um pimentão, e alegando que isso era por causa dos amassos que Teddy e sua _tiete_ estavam dando quase no meio do salão comunal. Madison de novo, perguntando por que ela estava tão chateada em brigar com ele. E então aquela noite voltava bem clara e nítida em sua mente. Bem idiota.

Vicky suspirou e encostou a cabeça no sofá fofo. Ficar sozinha ali, plena madrugada, não ajudaria em nada. Muito menos com todos aqueles trovões idiotas e relâmpagos estúpidos que a faziam saltar de susto de minuto em minuto. Se pelo menos tivesse a companhia dele, ficaria distraída com alguma conversa.

Ah, porque ele era tão teimoso? Não conseguiria dormir de qualquer maneira, ambos sabiam disso. Os dois acordados na mesma casa onde praticamente todos dormiam, mas cada um em um canto era um fato idiota. Vicky levantou-se e hesitou no pé da escada, mas por fim subiu pulando os degraus. Caminhou até o último andar, para o sótão, onde sabia que só Teddy estava dormindo – James e Albus insistiam em dormir com os pais quando o tempo estava ruim.

- Posso... – ia batendo na porta, mas ela rangeu e abriu.

Ted estava sentado na cama, de costas para ela, parecendo fitar algo nas mãos. Curiosa, Vicky deu uns passos hesitantes pelo quarto até descobrir que era uma foto. Não conseguiu ver as pessoas e esticou o pescoço. Ted olhou para ela.

- São eles. Meus pais.

Victoire sentou-se ao lado dele e o colchão fofo a fez ficar mais próxima do que pretendia, mas enfim. Deu uma espiada na foto e viu um casal, um homem alto de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, sorrindo cansadamente para o fotógrafo, enquanto a mulher ao lado dele, com cabelos espetados e _rosa choque_, ria abertamente, fazendo gracinhas para o fotógrafo. Ela estava grávida, e vez ou outra o homem ao seu lado acariciava sua barriga e dizia coisas que só eles poderiam ter sabido.

- Bem, você estava certo. Eu não posso competir a sua atenção com isso. – ela riu baixinho, e depois se empertigou para falar mais docemente: - Eles parecem... Realmente apaixonados.

Ted riu fracamente com o nariz. Vicky olhou para ele e percebeu de súbito aquele olhar que só vira uma vez, ao visitar o túmulo daqueles dois que estavam na fotografia. Um olhar distante, sonhador, e melancólico. Sobretudo apaixonado. Ela não sabia como conseguia tantas descrições para um olhar, mas esse era Teddy. Complexo e completo. E então, ela teve um surto de lembranças.

_- Oras, Weasley, porque não vai arrumar um namorado pra ficar abraçando? – Melissa estava vociferando contra ela depois da aula de Transfiguração, quando ela saiu abraçada com Teddy enquanto ele contava alguma piada idiota que a fazia gargalhar._

_- Oh, senhorita Lupin, me desculpe ter abusado da sua propriedade! – ela ironizou, rindo._

_- Garotinha de quinto ano, não tenha tanta certeza da própria sorte. Não é como se eu vá perdoá-la da próxima vez!_

_- Eu não preciso do perdão de uma qualquerzinha – Victoire ficou furiosa com aquilo – E pode ter certeza que eu vou continuar conversando com Teddy, abraçando Teddy, cheirando Teddy e fazendo Teddy rir tanto ou mais que antes!_

_- Mas... Você é mesmo uma sem rumo._

_- Vá se ferrar, Grooper!_

_A lembrança se dissolveu. Outra rapidamente entrou no lugar dela._

_- Assim – Teddy estava com as mãos em sua cintura, em um abraço meio desajeitado por trás, segurando o braço dela – Mire na superfície – ensinou, atento, e fez o braço dela arquear para trás._

_Victoire fingiu estar prestando atenção na aula de como fazer pedras quicarem na água. Estava totalmente entorpecida pela proximidade dele._

_- E... Atira! – ele jogou a pedra, ou melhor, empurrou a mão dela para que ela o fizesse._

_Vicky segurou a pedra entre os dedos mais do que devia e quando ela caiu no lago, fez um "Glurp!" alto e foi engolida pelas águas com apenas um toque nelas. A loira gargalhou quando viu a expressão penalizada de Teddy._

_Novamente o flash mudou para outro com rapidez._

_- Eu não suporto que cuide da minha vida, honestamente – Vicky estava vermelha de raiva, e na sua frente Teddy parecia tão encolerizado quanto ela._

_- Não estou cuidando dela, Vicky. – ele respondeu, rabugento – Estou cuidando de você! Você nem conhece esse cara, ele é um idiota. E já está caindo de amores por ele!_

_- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu caio de amores por quem eu quiser!_

_- Então eu vou deixar você se ferrar pra sempre! – ele gritou._

_Vicky lançou um olhar de censura para ele, cruzando os braços._

_- Eu achava que conhecia você, Teddy. Mas você está me mostrando outra parte que eu não conhecia, e, francamente, eu não estou gostando nada!_

_Ele ficou processando a resposta por alguns instantes. Depois, seu rosto ficou púrpuro e ele agarrou seu pulso, puxando-a com mais força do que planejava, e o corpo dela sacudiu até encostar-se ao dele. Quando se tocaram, o olhar dele se amenizou e acalmou, assim como o dela, porque estavam realmente surpresos com o que a proximidade estava causando. Teddy abaixou os olhos por um instante para os lábios dela, com a respiração ofegante. Victoire já tinha tentado se soltar da mão dele, sem sucesso, e agora puxava o braço com pouca força, sem prestar atenção alguma. Porque a boca dele também estava realmente interessante._

_- Teddy! – James entrou correndo pelo quarto – Victoire? – ele parou perto deles, olhando curioso._

_Vicky deu um puxão forte e se soltou de Teddy, que fez aquela expressão de quem não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido, enquanto olhava a garota saindo do quarto. Ela ouviu James gritando para ela também ir jogar quadribol com eles, mas preferiu apenas sair da Toca e não pensar em nada._

_A lembrança se modificou. Chovia. Torrencialmente. Victoire estava atrás da porta do sótão, sem conseguir dormir, ouvindo uma conversa que se passava aos sussurros._

_- Está tudo bem, Teddy – era a voz do tio Harry, calma e pacificadora – Ninguém vai achar isso ruim, sinceramente, acho que está mais óbvio do que pode imaginar._

_- Mas é como... Como se fosse proibido, tio. Como se a gente não tivesse possibilidade alguma de fic... – um trovão soou alto e Vicky não ouviu o resto da fala._

_Só sabia que quando a atenção voltou, eles estavam rindo e o tio Harry estava se despedindo para ir dormir. Ela se apressou em se esconder no banheiro e não sair de lá por um bom tempo, tentando imaginar o que é que era proibido que Teddy queria fazer e o tio Harry queria deixar._

_E novamente, sua mente a traiu. _Tão_ forte._

_Um braço dele contornava sua cintura, realmente quente, e a outra mão viajava pelo corpo dela. Vicky ganiu baixinho quando ele alcançou sua coxa, e o beijo imediatamente ficou mais feroz e apaixonado. Ela podia sentir cada músculo sobressalente dos ombros e do peito. A pele dele estava fervendo, assim como a dela. E aquele beijo... Estava forte demais. Demais. Ela não sabia se conseguiria parar._

Um fluxo de ar frio entrou pela janela e despertou Vicky.

- Hei, você está bem? – Teddy perguntou, preocupado, quando ela deu um rápido puxão de ar para dentro dos pulmões.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto retornava à realidade. O casal na foto sorria largamente um para o outro quando Vicky se deu conta. Sim, ela percebeu, com todas aquelas lembranças estranhas e rápidas que sua mente desenterrou. Percebeu porque estava tudo tão estranho entre eles, porque de uns tempos para cá as brigas haviam aumentado consideravelmente e as palavras doces também. Percebeu por que doía pensar que ela era quase parenta e não passaria disso nunca, porque era impossível ele sentir o mesmo. Victoire Weasley continuaria a conversar com Teddy, a abraçar Teddy, a cheirar Teddy e a fazer Teddy se divertir porque estava incondicionalmente, irremediavelmente e completamente apaixonada por ele.

Prendeu a respiração e soltou devagar quando ouviu a voz macia dele.

- Vicky, você... Se lembra de alguma coisa da noite da festa de Natal?

Embora seu coração palpitasse dentro de si e as imagens voassem em sua mente, Victoire sorriu torto para a expressão de Teddy.

- Eu deveria me lembrar de algo, Teddy?

- Hm, não sei. – ele coçou a cabeça de um jeito encabulado não-dele.

- Não me lembro de nada em especial – ela disse – Você se lembra?

Ted olhou para ela. Vicky tentou não suspirar sob aqueles olhos azuis límpidos.

- Lembro. Lembro de tudo.

Ok. Victoire tentou disfarçar quando estremeceu, mas foi um pouco óbvio quando desviou os olhos dos dele para a fotografia. "Idiota", ela se martirizou, "é claro que ele vai desconfiar". Apesar disso, não estava querendo ouvir as desculpas de Teddy sobre bebida, como ela própria havia feito.

- Eles eram um casal bem raro, não? – ela falou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Como assim, raro?

- Meu pai me disse que... Quer dizer, quantos casais de lobisomens com metamorfógamos você vê por aí, certo?

Teddy sorriu, tornando a olhar a foto.

- Certo. Eu não conheço nenhum. Só... Penso.

Vicky assentiu levemente, pensando que aquela era a primeira vez que realmente conversava com Ted sobre os pais dele.

- Sabe... Eu acho que, se eles estivessem aqui comigo, eu nunca os teria admirado tanto.

Os olhos azuis dele brilharam mais e ela deixou uma mão acariciar suas costas, sentindo os músculos quentes, e a outra segurou a dele, a mesma que segurava a foto. A mão dele era tão grande comparada à dela que por um instante ficou entretida com aquele detalhe, brincando com a ponta dos dedos nos nós dos dele.

- O tio Harry me contou coisas sobre eles que só ele sabe. Como... Sabia que eles eram melhores amigos? Meu pai e o pai dele. E mais dois caras... E todos os quatro morreram pela mesma causa.

Vicky assentiu e disse:

- Acho que ele pode te entender melhor do que ninguém, o tio Harry. Ele também cresceu sem os pais.

- É. Bem, tinha a diferença que ele era meio odiado no meio que ele vivia – Ted riu com o nariz – Pelo menos eu realmente tive a sorte de ter vocês.

Victoire apertou o ombro dele e sorriu quando ele a olhou.

- Eu sei que é impossível saber, mas... Eu posso... Imaginar. Como dói.

Ted assentiu devagar e tornou a desviar os olhos. Ele nunca havia sido muito bom em expressar o que sentia. Seus olhos ficaram mais brilhantes, e Vicky percebeu que ele estava tentando disfarçar isso. A sua mão que estava no ombro subiu para a nuca e ficou ali, brincando com os fios negros, tentando distraí-lo. Aquilo era primordial.

- É como... O meu tio Fred. Sabe, todos dizem que ele era demais. Que ele e o tio Jorge faziam a dupla mais perfeita e louca de todas. Viviam se metendo em encrencas e... Depois que ele se foi, o tio Jorge meio que quietou e... Eu nunca conheci esse lado dele. Às vezes ele se solta e faz umas gracinhas, mas... Não é como se ele estivesse completo, entende?

- É como se houvesse um vazio com a certeza de que nunca será preenchido. Absolutamente desorientador.

Vicky sentiu os olhos marejarem por causa da voz embargada de Ted.

- Eu só posso ter certeza de que eles existiram porque as pessoas falam. – ele disse.

- Hei, você está errado – Vicky sussurrou e segurou o queixo dele, puxando-o para encontrar seus olhos.

Uma lágrima correu discretamente pela bochecha de Ted.

- Você está aqui. Você é a maior prova de que eles existiram. Você e todo o amor que sente por eles.

Ela correu o polegar pelo maxilar dele, limpando a lágrima e tentando não pensar no quanto ele estava próximo e não desviar a atenção para aquilo.

- E quer saber? Esta é a coisa mais incrível sobre o amor. Se você realmente o sente... E se for verdadeiro, ele fica no mundo até que alguém o esqueça. Passando de gerações por gerações.

Os olhos azuis dele se estreitaram um pouco. De repente Vicky percebeu que a própria atitude havia desencadeado outra coisa no ar. E enquanto ele a encarava, profundamente, nada mais passou em sua mente. _Nada, nenhuma lembrança impertinente para fazer com que ela tivesse mais certeza_. Porque o seu coração nunca havia batido tão rápido quando agora. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão bem sob aquele olhar intimidador.

- E eu acho que amor é a resposta que está querendo de mim, Vicky. – ele sussurrou.

Estavam tão próximos que ela foi capaz de sentir o hálito gostoso pinicar em seu rosto.

- A resposta do porquê de eu estar sendo tão idiota nesses dias.

"Ok, eu vou entrar em combustão aqui", ela estava pensando enquanto assimilava as coisas. Ele estava se declarando ou era só um rastro muito fraco de impressão? Ele havia realmente dito? Ou a sua mente idiota estava pregando aquela peça idiota e aquilo tudo era só um sonho idiota? Victoire tinha que ter certeza. Porque Ted estava próximo demais e seus olhos azuis corriam pelos seus olhos, lábios, pescoço.

- Eu me lembro de tudo daquela noite – ela murmurou com a voz mais falha do que podia imaginar.

- É claro que você se lembra – ele sorriu torto.

Ted largou a foto e pousou as mãos na cintura dela. Vicky afundou os dedos no cabelo dele, engolindo seco. Ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso entorpecente. A loira estreitou os olhos, tentando decifrá-lo.

- Você não se esquece de nada, não é mesmo? – foi a última coisa que ele sussurrou antes de colar os lábios nos dela.

Vicky fechou os olhos. Por um segundo, eles ficaram imóveis, apreciando o contato. E um segundo depois Teddy não podia mais esperar, e, devagar, encaixou os próprios lábios nos dela. Vicky os sugou, sentindo o corpo inteiro acender e as mãos dele acariciarem sua cintura. Ele lambeu os lábios superiores dela bem lentamente, e ela teve certeza que era para torturá-la. Porque estava conseguindo. Afundou as unhas nos ombros dele e, então, ela sentiu.

Uma imensa explosão de sensações ótimas a atravessou quando ele aprofundou o beijo, e a liberdade de uma mente livre fez parecer que ela estava flutuando. A única realidade eram as mãos dele em suas costas, puxando-a para mais perto, a temperatura e a urgência... Era trezentas vezes melhor que nas lembranças. Surpreendentemente melhor que qualquer coisa que pensava existir. O beijo dele.

Os dedos dele subiram por sua costela e trilharam o caminho do pescoço, puxando-a para ainda mais perto. Vicky ofegou quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e não conteve o impulso de enfiar as duas mãos por baixo da camisa dele, sentindo os músculos nas costas. Perfeitos e desenhados. Será que ele metamorfozeava aquilo? Céus, que se danasse se ele fazia ou não. Era maravilhoso. Fazia cada célula dela pegar fogo e seus dedos formigarem onde tocavam.

Ele suspirou ao sentir os dedos dela e imediatamente os seus voaram para as suas coxas, como se estivesse esperando algo para fazer aquilo. Apertou enquanto Vicky arfava e soltava os lábios dele. Precisava de ar.

Ted olhou por um instante dentro de seus olhos. Havia uma chama enorme dentro dos azuis piscina, um desejo muito palpável que a fez morder os próprios lábios, ansiando pelo próximo beijo. De qualquer maneira, ele sorriu torto e inclinou-se até o seu pescoço, arrastando os lábios ali. Vicky tornou a fechar os olhos e mergulhar naquelas sensações deliciosas.

- Sabe... – ele sussurrou em sua orelha – Eu realmente acho que a gente é um casal raro.

Victoire riu pelo nariz, sem conseguir raciocinar que diabo ele estava falando. Arranhou as unhas nas costelas dele, fazendo-o ganir baixinho, e perguntou no mesmo tom sensual dele:

- Por que acha isso, Ted?

Ele arrastou os dentes por sua orelha antes de falar:

- Quer dizer, quantos metamorfógamos meio-lobisomem com uma meia-veela que tem uma super memória a gente vê por aí?

_reviews? ;)_


End file.
